


An Observation on Touch

by WonderlandTrash



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderlandTrash/pseuds/WonderlandTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Zero tried to hide the softness of his actions regarding his lord. Leon tried to catch as many as he could, compartmentalizing each one into the recesses of his memories.”</p>
<p>Leon reflects on Zero’s touches, and finds himself longing for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Observation on Touch

It was Zero’s small touches that filled Leon with an unfamiliar sense of warmth and ease.

The arm that helped Leon dismount his great warhorse after battle was always strong and steady, ready to help Leon’s saddle sore body make it safely to the ground despite its owner’s own weariness.

Regardless of their positions in the flanks, or if they had been separated Zero would find Leon after battle, a soft expression gracing the harsh lines of his face. 

“Is this-” Zero started to say as he carelessly wiped a smear of blood from Leon’s cheek, his bare hand retracting quickly as if burned from the touch of Leon’s skin. 

“It’s not mine,” Leon answered breathlessly, his voice raw from yelling commands over the din of battle. Zero looked far too proud and far too relieved, something Leon did not miss.

“As expected of my lord.” And then Zero fell back into line, walking a respectable distance behind his prince as he sought out Marx to report on the casualties suffered in his regiment.

-

Zero tried to hide the softness of his actions regarding his lord. Leon tried to catch as many as he could, compartmentalizing each one into the recesses of his memories.

There was one night Leon tried to remember, one in which he had fallen asleep in the library, quill forgotten as the moon rose high above the castle. Zero did well to be quiet as he draped a small blanket across his prince’s shoulders. What thief could not do something as simple as sneak around a dark room? Despite his efforts Leon stirred, eyes fluttering open to catch Zero with his hands upon his shoulders.  Perhaps deep down he had wished to be caught.

“Thank you,” Leon whispered, his mind still half dreaming as he reached for Zero’s hand, his action falling short as he drifted back to sleep.

The next thing Leon knew was Nohr’s excuse for morning sun, dimmed even further by the ever lingering overcast, and a question as to whether he had dreamed Zero’s presence. The blanket he clutched firmly was the only answer he needed.

-

“You shouldn’t miss dinner,” Zero chastised as he found Leon on the outer walls of the fort, gaze focused on the hundreds of stars above while a book lay open on his lap. Leon did not stir at the interruption.

“If it’s any consolation I didn’t mean to.” The time had simply slipped away, lost in the pages of Leon’s book and his many thoughts. Meals, a ritual Leon once took for granted now felt mechanic, just another thing to be fitted in between the long marches and draining battles.

“Your sisters were worried,” Zero added as he sat next to Leon, back resting against cold stone.

“They always do,” Leon sighed though not without feeling any guilt. Family and unity were their greatest strengths during these trying times, the fact that Kamui had returned to them the greatest boost in morale they could have hoped for.

“They asked me to find you.”

“And here I am,” Leon replied dryly, earning himself an eye roll from Zero.

“I wonder, were you also worried?” Leon mused, partially to himself though he desperately wanted Zero to answer.

“Milord it is my job to worry.”

“Your job…” Leon trailed off disappointedly before dropping the subject entirely.

“Where is Odin?” Leon asked, starting the conversation anew as he dropped his head, gaze leaving the stars and turning to Zero.

“Kitchen duty. He even insisted on making your favourite,” Zero supplied matter-of-factly, anticipating the exact way his prince’s lips would turn in a small frown.

“Oh.” The feeling resurfaced, guilt that he had disappointed someone he cared about. Zero acted quickly, pulling a sealed jar and spoon out from under his cloak.

“As entertaining as Odin’s disappointment was I can hardly stand to see your pretty lips ruined with a frown.” 

Leon would have objected to the comment but acknowledging it would only make it more embarrassing than not. He knew it was only senseless teasing but wished Zero meant every word he said.

“I promised Odin I’d get some to you.” Zero held the jar out, offering Leon the dinner Odin had prepared just for him. Leon accepted, fingers brushing briefly against Zero’s. It was a fleeting touch but managed to help ease the guilt that had been settling on his chest.

Leon removed the lid and was delighted to find a hearty beef stew inside, lukewarm but still perfectly edible.

“I’ll have to thank him,” Leon said solemnly as he took a spoonful.

Zero was content to let Leon eat in silence. He was satisfied his searches all over the fort had not been in vain, even if he had spent an hour tracking the young prince down. It was worth it though to know he was able to take care of Leon, even if the prince would never admit to needing to be taken care of.

There was a quiet clink of glass on stone as Leon set the now empty jar down. They sat together quietly, Leon shuffling closer slowly while Zero smugly watched him from the corner of his eye. Zero reached his arm towards Leon, grazing the back of his neck softly with his knuckles. He felt Leon shiver against the touch and pulled him in closer, arm settling securely around his shoulders. 

This was even better than the brush of hands Leon decided as he let himself be pulled into Zero’s one armed embrace. Zero felt warm and sturdy, the press of his shoulder against his a reminder that though he often refused support, it was there for him.

Leon closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the night air against his face, his belly full and his body warm next to Zero’s.

-

Bathing alone was a luxury Leon rarely managed to treat himself to. He preferred to, not as a matter of self-preservation, but as a matter of mental and emotional relaxation. It was one of few chances to fully shut his brain down, to breathe in the warm air as his muscles uncoiled from the strain of countless battles.

He tensed slightly as he heard the slap of bare feet on stone. There were few people Leon allowed into those rare moments of solitude. His agitation lessened slightly as he opened his eyes to Zero lowering himself into the water across from him. 

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Zero said. He carefully avoided gazing at the flushed tones of Leon’s face and chest, red from the steamy bathhouse.

“You’re one of the few I’ll allow to join me,” Leon hummed contentedly. His eyes dragged across the crisscrossed scars on Zero’s chest. They snaked along his arms and Leon would not be surprised if they ran lower, traveling down his legs and feet. 

“I never knew there were so many,” Leon said slowly, all pretenses of curtesy lost as he indirectly brought to conversation the intricacies of his retainer’s past. He knew how taboo the subject was but could not stop himself from speaking.

“Nothing you should worry yourself with milord,” Zero answered lightly. “I wouldn’t wish to burden you with the history of my past.”

Leon frowned as he watched Zero relax into the water, eye closing as he titled his head back and breathed in the thick, steamy air.

“And if I should wish to be burdened?” Leon challenged. He sat up, taking his time in trudging through the shallow pool. The water sloshed around his legs, settling after he stopped in front of his retainer. His eyes narrowed in satisfaction as Zero reacted, an unreadable expression overcoming the relaxed lines of his face.

“Then perhaps later my prince, when the war is long over and the only thing worrying your mind is politics and heirs,” Zero sighed sadly.  

Leon crossed his arms as he tried to understand the thoughts of his retainer. The man who sat before him was well guarded of his emotions, words carefully chosen to protect his past and the feelings of his prince. Yet for how well he guarded his words he was careless with his hands, constantly making mistakes that Leon would catch, whether it was helping him from his horse, draping a blanket across his frame, or boldly grazing the back of his neck.

“Then I will not rush you,” Leon responded with a defeated sigh.

“I will patiently await the day you trust me with the details of your past.”

“Milord I-”

“It’s fine,” Leon interrupted. He quickly sat next to Zero, water splashing from his ungraceful entrance. He turned petulantly, back exposed to Zero.

“Wash my back,” he said flippantly, giving Zero no option.

“And would milord like to wash mine too?” Zero smirked, outwardly every inch the flirt he was supposed to be. Inside butterflies were stirring within his stomach, nerves twisting in ways he did not think himself possible of. What game was his little lord playing, and to what gain?

There was no need for Leon to turn around to show his displeasure. Zero could feel the scowl he was being given. He knew the familiar way Leon’s lips would turn in an unimpressed frown, though if he was being honest Zero would have called it more a pout than anything.

“A joke milord. I would never have you dirty your hands in such a way,” Zero added smoothly, amending his earlier words. He took the soap and washcloth he had brought for himself, working it into a rich lather before rubbing the cloth across Leon’s back.  

“Maybe I want to dirty my hands.” Zero nearly dropped the cloth in the water.

“Milord you have quite the sense of humour tonight.”

Leon shrugged, content in the ambiguity of their teasing. “I’m not known for my humour.”

Zero opened his mouth to retort but found his words missing as Leon surrendered himself to his touch. His shoulders relaxed as Zero ran the washcloth across his back. Zero’s touch was gentle yet efficient, never lingering for longer than would be considered inappropriate. Leon was disappointed in how careful Zero was being. His hands never touched. It was only the soft washcloth and Leon wished it was the the rough callouses of Zero’s hands instead.

“I’ve been spending far too long craned over books,” Leon complained as he rubbed his neck, choosing his excuse carefully. He felt Zero’s movements stop, then warm water being dumped across his back.

“Finally admitting how much of a bookworm you are?” Zero teased playfully. He saw the way Leon rubbed at his neck and worried what his lord was about to request of him next.

“Would you rub my shoulders for me?” This time his request was not final, and Zero had a feeling he was free to refuse though there was no way he could. He wrung out the washcloth and set it on the edge of the pool. He had no innuendo laced quip for Leon’s request, no words that could ruin the fact his prince had just given him permission to touch the skin his hands had been longing to caress.

Wordlessly Zero placed his hands on Leon’s shoulders.  The wet skin beneath his hands was soft to the touch, pale and unmarked. His hands slid easily across Leon’s skin, soap and water mixing to supply little friction. Zero started on Leon’s shoulders, rubbing as ordered. Leon squirmed slightly then relaxed, sighing deeply as Zero pressed into his skin.

“A little lower,” Leon instructed. He leaned forward, presenting Zero with the expanse of his back. Zero was eager to please, hands dipping lower down his lord’s back. He tried to keep the pretense of an innocent massage but he knew his hands were roaming too openly, too intent on worshipping Leon’s skin instead of making his sore muscles better. All he could think of was how perfect his lord felt under his hands, how close he was to pressing behind him, body settling against his naked skin.

Zero became lost to the moment. His hands continued to move lower, settling on the small of Leon’s back. He rubbed small circles into his skin, denying his hands the pleasure of dipping below the water and further along Leon’s body. A strange sound caught in Leon’s throat, a sound Zero knew he wanted to hear again. His hands retreated back to the safety of Leon’s shoulders, afraid eliciting anymore of those sounds would shatter whatever sensible thoughts he had left. 

“Milord you’re testing me,” Zero said quietly, his voice heavy under the pain of self-restraint. Leon would commend him for how well he was behaving if it was not for the fact that he wanted the exact opposite.

“Yes and you’re failing,” Leon answered sharply. What was considered failing though?

“Do you want me to fail?” Zero’s hands stalled on Leon’s shoulders. Leon struggled to find his voice as Zero’s touch lingered, warmth from his hands spreading across his body like wildfire. Leon turned his head to stare back at Zero but could not look up past his chest. He was afraid to see the expression his retainer wore.

“I’m not sure.”

Zero released Leon’s shoulders and cautiously moved around him. Water splashed against Leon’s chest and he felt a jolt go through him as Zero gently touched his chin, angling his head so their gazes could meet.

“I need you to be sure,” Zero said. “I could very well ruin you.”

Leon nodded and Zero released his chin, hand sliding to caress his cheek.

“And if I should wish to be ruined?” Leon asked breathlessly, mirroring his earlier words. Zero’s eye grew wide and Leon felt his hand tremble against his cheek.

Zero opened his mouth to answer, but the words were torn from his throat at the sound of someone else approaching the baths. He pulled away quickly, shooting Leon the most apologetic look he could muster. The disappointment Leon felt at the loss of Zero’s touch, and the frustration he felt towards whoever had the audacity to interrupt them settled heavily in Leon’s chest.

“Good night Zero,” Leon sighed as he forced himself from the water. Perhaps the untimely interruption had been in their best interests. He was too easily dragged in by Zero’s touch, too easily caught up in his retainer. He knew he craved more and doubted he could rationalize himself to stop, though the reasons he should towered above them.

If only Leon could have seen the way Zero’s gaze followed him as he walked away, or heard the frustrated groan he let out as he punched at the hot water.

-

“Just my luck the day I oversleep is the day there is an early morning war meeting,” Leon complained as he tore down the hall, Zero trailing close behind.

“You don’t often need a wakeup call but I’m glad I-”

“Yes, yes thank you,” Leon snapped in agitation. Zero almost felt bad for being so entertained by the ordeal. It was a treat to see his prince so flustered, so human in his mistakes.

“My lord if I may,” Zero requested with a catlike smirk.

“What is it?”

Zero pulled Leon aside into a secluded alcove. He grinned at Leon’s confusion before unclasping his cape and flipping it in one neat motion. He redid the fastens and straightened Leon’s pauldrons. Leon’s face grew red as Zero smoothed down his hair, tucking the flyaway strands he had missed behind his ears. He straightened his headband next and then stepped aside to admire his work.

“There. The very image of perfection,” Zero said in admiration. Leon saw the teasing sparkle in Zero’s eyes. Leon hated the hot rush he felt from Zero’s teasing and the implication that he was just as susceptible to his words as some swooning maiden.

“I’m going to be late,” Leon used as his excuse to escape, and quickly turned on his heel and rushed down the hall. He felt too aware of Zero’s hands, his surprisingly gentle touch. What had made him feel at ease before burned him now, seeping straight into his gut and lower still, until Leon had no choice but to run to preserve his dignity. All he could think of were Zero’s words from in the bathhouse, and the words he never had the chance to say. All he wanted was for Zero to give into that chase, and tempt him with that touch until he no longer had the mind to resist.

-

“You summoned me?” Zero asked politely, though not without intrigue as he found Leon seated in the library. The hour was beyond appropriate, and any normal man should have been asleep. Leon was dressed in his nightclothes, purple robe covering his nightshirt.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Leon explained. He neatly marked his page and set his book down.

“I was hoping you would keep me company.” He fixed Zero with a soft expression. His retainer was dressed in thin pants and a light cotton shirt. Leon could see the sheen of sweat on his brow, the tangled mats of his hair from tossing restlessly in his sleep, nightmares haunting his quiet hours of night.

“I thought we could both benefit from each other’s company.”

Zero chuckled lightly and seated himself upon the arm of the plush chair Leon sat on.

“So perceptive of the things I want to hide,” Zero hummed. Leon relaxed into the chair. He watched Zero’s face, searching for any clue to help him solve the mystery that was his retainer.   

“Do you want to talk about it?” Leon asked cautiously, purposely vague in his phrasing.

“Nothing I would have you worry about,” was Zero’s mechanic answer. Leon knew better than to press though strangling what he wanted to hear from Zero did sound tempting.

“Perhaps one day you’ll trust me,” Leon said, a small disappointed smile forming on his lips. “Until then I’ll simply have to take comfort in your presence.”

“I do trust you,” Zero objected vehemently. He rose from the chair, turning to stand directly in front of Leon.

“More than any one person in this world. I just-” Zero cleared his throat, collecting himself.

“I’m not ready to face my past.”

“Zero…” Leon said softly, apologetically.

“Please milord,” Zero started in ramification.

“Leon. No titles,” said lord interrupted, upset that even in such an intimate moment he was still being addressed so formally.

“Leon. Your words are the greatest comfort I’ve ever known.” Zero kneeled in front of Leon, hands clasping his desperately. Though Zero’s hands were warm they felt clammy, his nerves getting the best of him as he looked up at Leon.   

“I’m just a coward it would seem.” The deep chuckle that sounded from Zero’s throat stung Leon’s ears. Here Zero was, laughing at himself for all of his perceived flaws. Leon would not stand for such self-deprecation, not from the man he held so dear.

“Then- maybe I can do more to comfort you. To, prove to you that whatever it is you see when you look in a mirror, I see the opposite.”

“Leon…”

“I’m sure now. In fact, I did not summon you here with the purest of intentions.”

“You mean…” Zero could not bring himself to say more. He worried he would say something that would bring this dream crashing down around him, that Leon take every word of his back and act as if this had all been a cruel prank.

“It’s difficult saying this aloud. I’ve barely slept the past week thinking about this,” Leon admitted. Yet for his embarrassment he managed to keep his eyes on Zero, relishing the way his face lit up despite his unsureties.

“And what would this be?” Zero asked. His throat felt dry. Since when had he ever been the nervous type? It was looking at Leon, hands yearning to reach out and touch the young man that he realized it was only around him. The best thing that had ever happened to him was speaking words he should have only heard in dreams.

“You’re going to make me say it aren’t you?” Leon huffed, his cheeks flushing red.

“I’m afraid if I don’t hear it from you I’ll believe I imagined everything, and my imaginings will make me overstep a boundary you don’t want me to milord,” Zero explained with a nervous chuckle. His hands tightened over Leon’s, afraid to hear a rejection, even more horrified to hear what he wanted pass his prince’s lips.

“I’m telling you to overstep those boundaries,” Leon nearly snapped. “Lord, retainer, those words means nothing when it’s just us. I want you to overstep every boundary, I just seem to lose all eloquence when trying to ask.”

“And what are you asking of me?” Zero queried further. He could not move, worried that anything he did would ruin the chance he did not believe he deserved. He could see the ever growing frustration on Leon’s face, the annoyance with what he wanted not cooperating with him. Zero hoped that frustration would help Leon break through his nerves, would help him to stop furiously thinking and give him the permission to do what he had been waiting what felt like years for.

“You insufferable man,” Leon scoffed before grabbing the front of Zero’s shirt and pulling him forward with a tug that reminded Zero of just how strong his lord was.

Zero braced himself against the chair as Leon kissed him, hands still fisted in the front of his shirt. Leon did not kiss him hesitantly. Zero was almost impressed with his attempt at finesse, tongue sloppily running across his bottom lip to ask to deepen their first kiss. Who was Zero to deny Leon anything, especially not since he had been craving this attention for ages, too afraid to ask but more than willing to give now given the chance.   

“Do you finally understand what I’m asking?” Leon asked softly as they parted, his agitation quelled by Zero’s kiss. He looked at Zero with dreamy eyes, hands dropping from Zero’s shirt to rest lightly against his chest.

“I always have,” Zero admitted huskily. He could feel Leon’s warmth through his light touch and needed so much more of it. He pressed Leon into the chair, recapturing his lips with the fervour of a starved man. Leon’s arms slipped around Zero’s back, pulling him flush against his body. Out of all of Zero’s touches this was the one Leon had found himself longing for, though the others were no less important. He thought of them like this in the small hours of morning between sleep and waking, when he could let his mind wander to scenarios he never thought possible.

“And you just let me make a fool of myself?” Leon accused as Zero moved from his lips, kissing along his jaw and down his neck. There was no bite to his voice though.     

Zero laughed against his skin, mouthing gently at his throat.

“I had to be sure,” he whispered. “And, I was afraid.”

“Afraid?” Leon asked softly as he held close to Zero. His skin was beginning to feel feverishly warm under Zero’s kisses, and though he badly wanted to feel his touch, he had the mind still to listen to his retainer, to hear his fears and worries. He hooked a finger under Zero’s chin, guiding his gaze to meet his as the wonderful barrage of kisses stopped.

“Rejection, pushing you too far, ruining the best thing I’ve ever had,” Zero listed off, “Take your pick because all of it scares me.”

“I pick none,” Leon breathed out, rejecting each one of Zero’s fears. “Your words are completely unfounded, but I know how obstinate you can be.”

Leon took his turn to ghost his lips across Zero’s throat, kisses feather light against his tan skin. Zero shivered against the touch, knowing well that he only reacted so violently to the barely there kisses because they were Leon’s.

“I’ll just have to show you how unnecessary your worries are,” Leon said against Zero’s skin.

“However you wish to convince me I won’t complain,” Zero smirked, and Leon felt like he had fallen into some trap.

“In fact you could say I almost look forward to it.” Leon smacked Zero’s arm gently

“Tease me further and I may just change my mind” Leon warned in jest. His kisses grew deeper, tongue peeking out to trail over Zero’s skin.

“You wouldn’t,” Zero proclaimed in a mockery of shock. The way Leon kissed him, and the way he held close to him were all he needed to know he had nothing to worry.

“No, I wouldn’t.” The answer was honest, precise, and it was that honesty that made Zero realize he really had nothing to fear. His insecurities were unnecessary when he was with Leon. If the titles of prince and retainer meant nothing than so too did the thoughts that restrained him. What mattered was that Leon wanted him and his touch. Refusing that request would be anything short of insane.

Zero broke all at once, no longer able to hold himself back. He pulled Leon’s robe open, hands feeling along the soft fabric of his shirt before working on the buttons of that as well. Though the young man was already practically on display, shirt hiking up pale thighs, robe slipping down his shoulders, Zero needed to see all of him. He did not care that they were in the library, did not care that if someone happened to stumble upon them at this late hour they would be meet with the scandalous sight. If anything it was all the more thrilling. Leon allowing him to touch him, needing him so badly that he would let it be in a public location… Zero could feel himself growing hard already. 

Hiding the fact was impossible in his thin pants, his prince boldly taking note as he angled his leg up, brushing against his erection with his knee. He remained silent but Zero could see the sly grin on his face.

“Should you really be grinning?” Zero teased breathlessly as he undid the last button on Leon’s shirt. He pushed the flimsy clothing aside and with nothing to hide behind he could see how evidently Leon was reacting to him. Leon seemed to melt into the chair as he looked up at Zero, that devilish grin still in place on his lips.

“I believe there is plenty reason,” Leon hummed. He moved his leg, rubbing against Zero. He was perfectly aware of how exposed he was, and while part of him should have been embarrassed at his impropriety, he did not have the mind to be. He could see the way Zero watched him, his good eye full of fire as he bit his bottom lip at the sight of his prince. Leon was not intimated. Instead he fed off of Zero, growing bolder with every kiss and touch.

“Don’t you agree?” he asked coyly, fingers toying with the hem of Zero’s shirt.

“I feel like I’ve released something very dangerous.” Zero could not help but gulp. Being with Leon made him feel nerves he had never felt during intercourse. Every touch felt like more, every kiss and sound something he needed to cherish.

“Consider yourself lucky.” Leon’s hands dipped under Zero’s shirt, and Zero had to stifle a gasp as he traced along his skin, hands moving upwards dangerously quickly to graze over his nipples.

“Oh I do,” Zero murmured all too honestly. His hands took to exploring his prince’s body, searing promises of more into every inch of pale unmarked skin. He stopped only to let Leon pull his shirt off, commencing anew with his mouth after the garment had been discarded. Zero left kisses up and down Leon’s chest, testing his voice with gentle nips and bites. Each gasp he elicited from Leon’s mouth was more beautiful than the last, and he could not wait to devour each and every moan.

Zero’s mouth was giving Leon delightful ideas. He could imagine all the places Zero could mark him, or better yet he could mark Zero. Necks, collarbones, hips, the soft untouched skin on the inside of the thigh… Leon had to stifle his train of thought; the very idea of Zero kissing along his thighs would be more than enough to send him over the edge.

Leon bit his lip as Zero moved lower, holding in the heavy moan he worried would leave his throat. He tried to gather his thoughts, though the hand at his waist burning promises of more to come into his skin worked well to eradicate most of his coherent ones.

“We should probably move,” Zero suggested, his mouth dangerously low to Leon’s hipbone. Leon could feel his hot breath against him, and unwillingly he bucked his hips forward.

“Or maybe not,” Zero smirked, glancing up at Leon through his lashes. His mouth trailed lower and he pushed Leon’s legs open, lips settling on the inside of his thighs. Leon was in agony, each of Zero’s kisses a well-placed tease to make him beg for his retainer’s touch.

“Please,” was all Leon had to say, eyes pleading for Zero to release him from this perfect agony.

Leon was not prepared for the heat from Zero’s mouth, or how amazing it felt when he wrapped his lips around him. He had no doubt he would not last long, not when Zero was so eager to please him. More than that though it was the fact that it was Zero. It was only Zero’s touch that could reduce him to nothing, his touch he had yearned for.

Leon’s hands wove through Zeros hair, holding tight to him as Zero worked so hard to pleasure him. Leon tried to keep his voice in check but even the threat of someone finding them could not silence his breathy moans. Through his hazy mind he could hear Zero grunting, each sound sending another wave of excitement down his spine. Upon closer observation he could see Zero’s hand working his own length, and Leon nearly came just from the sight. He bit his lip, trying to hold in the filthy swears that threatened to spill from his tongue as Zero bobbed his head.

Leon did not succeed in holding his tongue. As Zero swallowed around his length a number of swears spilled over, a chorus of soft fucks mixing with the sound of their heavy breathing. When Leon looked down at Zero those swears were quickly replaced with his name, repeated in a hoarse whisper over and over until Leon could not contain himself anymore, spilling out into Zero’s mouth. When Zero pulled away Leon could see the bob of his Adam’s apple, the very obvious indication that he had swallowed everything.

“I could listen to those moans every night for the rest of my life,” Zero moaned hotly as he continued to stroke his member, fueled to the point of climax by Leon’s voice. He pressed his face into Leon’s thigh, nuzzling the soft skin as he came. Leon could only watch dreamily, eyes glued to the beautiful image before him as his body came down from its high.

“I eagerly await what you’ll do to earn them every night,” Leon murmured. He cast his eyes down sleepily, watching Zero as his head settled comfortably on his lap. He ran a hand through his white hair, stroking through the tangles until they were manageable once more. He could feel Zero running his fingers slowly along his hip, and the tender touch was more than enough to lull him to sleep.

-

Zero’s small touches were all Leon needed to ease his heavy heart after a battle, even ones where the casualties piled too high, ground stained with the blood of their allies.

Leon needed Zero’s steady arm to help him down. He would have fallen without him, his body no better than one giant bruise after being knocked down from his steed in the midst of battle.

“Whose blood?” Zero demanded as he cradled Leon’s head between his hands, thumbs running gentle circles along his cheek bones. He already knew though. He could tell from the cuts on Leon’s face, his bruised and bloodied lips. His prince was a disaster and he was already anticipating the countless bruises and scrapes he would find once he began pulling his armour away.

“Mine obviously,” Leon scoffed, but using his voice only sent him into a fit of coughs. Zero helped him to his knees, hands sliding under his elbows for support.

“I may have fractured a rib or two,” Leon admitted as his coughing cleared. His heavy plates of armour had prevented the club that knocked him from his mount to go deeper but his side ached painfully ever since, body fueled through the battle only from the adrenaline of trying to stay alive.

“And you didn’t go find a healer?” Zero questioned, his concern for Leon’s safety turning to agitation.

“My unit would have suffered greater losses had I done that,” Leon explained as he tried to stand. He clutched at his side, feeling the sizable dent in his chest plate as he fell back to his knees.

“And what if I lost you?”

Leon narrowed his eyes. How could he be so in love with someone who infuriated him so, thinking everything of his safety but so little of his own?

“And what of you?” Leon snapped. He tore his arms away from Zero, wavering slightly at the loss of support.

“Do you think I would miss the stench of burnt hair, or the fact that your cloak is nothing more than cinders? How close to being burnt alive did you come?” Leon demanded, practically shouting despite the way his throat burned as he spoke.

“That shouldn’t be a concern of yours,” Zero said calmly. Leon could sense the self-hatred that was to come, the awful way Zero saw himself as the dirt beneath Leon’s boots.

Leon gripped what was left of the front of Zero’s cloak and pulled him forward. Their lips nearly touched as Leon spoke, his words and tone fueled by the rage he felt bubbling to the surface of his body.

“If you even attempt to say my life has more value than yours and continue to further degrade yourself I’ll make you wish that sorcerer had been a little more accurate with their casting.”

Zero gulped, unsure of what feeling filled his chest as Leon spoke to him so forcefully. He loved when his prince wore that icy expression, tongue cutting sharp as he spoke delicious threats, threats Zero knew Leon was perfectly cruel enough to bring to fruition.  He considered himself lucky to be able to see this side of him so closely, but he truly considered himself blessed to be thought of so highly by one he had always considered untouchable; his saviour.

For Leon to consider themselves equals… Zero knew better than to challenge his prince’s word, especially when he wore that expression and spoke so vehemently.

And if he was to be honest, and even a tad romantic, his chest grew warm knowing Leon valued his life. That he felt so passionately, could be brought to anger so quickly at the thought of his life at risk made Zero hope that… No, he would never dare to think it, knowing scum like himself did not deserve to lick the dirty boots of someone like his prince, let alone be the object of their love.

“You still think yourself beneath me,” Leon mumbled, his anger quickly fading with the remainder of his energy. He could not continue to support his own weight and leaned against Zero, head resting upon his shoulder as the rest of his body slumped against his chest. All he could smell was charred clothing and sweat yet he pressed his face closer to Zero’s neck, happy just to have him alive.

“It is a difficult position to change yes,” Zero conceded. He held Leon close, careful of his ribs. The pair was lost to the post battle chaos around them as the severally injured were brought to healers, the dead being carted away for identification. There were no eyes free to judge them, and for that they were thankful. 

“Though milord does have ways of making me feel like the luckiest man alive,” Zero hummed into Leon’s hair, leaving a kiss in the wake of his words. There was no innuendo in the sincerity of his voice, just an honest man and his thoughts, grateful for everything Leon had given him.

“And I-”

“Lord Leon! Lord Leon!” Zero’s head shot up while Leon lazily looked over his shoulder at the source of the bright, familiar voice. He could hardly be upset at the interruption as Odin ran towards them, his face nearly stained with tears.

“Rumours spread that you had fallen in battle,” Odin explained as he sunk to his knees, joining the pair on the ground. “I knew them untrue. No warrior can unseat our mighty dark lord.” 

“I appreciate your concern and praise,” Leon answered softly. Odin’s openness and honesty were rare commodities in Leon’s life, though his words were often over the top. Leon turned in Zero’s arms, facing Odin as Zero did his best to steady him from behind.

“I was injured though. Nothing serious but I’m still in need of a healer.”

“Which makes your timing perfect. Let’s get Leon to-”

“Injured?”

Zero grimaced as Odin interrupted him.

“I shall smite the villain who dared to raise a hand to Lord Leon. I shall-”

“Odin calm yourself,” Leon interjected. He raised a hand, setting it on Odin’s arm. “He’s already dead.”

“I would expect no less of the man who wields the fell tome Brynhildr. The villain must have cowered-”

“Alright as happy as I can see you are talking can be saved for later. Leon needs a healer,” Zero said tersely, as he helped Leon to his feet, taking no issue in interrupting Odin and his many words.

“Grab his other arm,” Zero instructed as he slung Leon’s arm around his shoulder.

“I am perfectly capable of walking,” Leon objected as Odin mirrored Zero’s actions.

“Better not risk it,” Zero chimed, knowing that together he and Odin carried all of Leon’s weight, giving him little option in where he was being taken.

“My apologies Lord Leon, but Zero is right,” Odin added. Leon would have struggled more had it not been for the pain in his side, his ribs aching with every movement.

 “Just take me to a healer,” Leon conceded. His retainers would have dragged him there had he refused, and even he was able to see when arguing was a lost cause.

As they walked Zero’s free hand hovered over the back of Leon’s neck, fingers gently grazing his skin. He played with the hair at the base of his neck, a reminder that he was still there, still alive. War had yet to take either of them. That single touch was all it look for Leon to stop worrying. Close calls be damned, Zero was not going anywhere.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a lot more from me for these two. I'm thirsty and they are perfect.   
> Also sorry for Odin. He is hard to write and I know I didn't do him justice.


End file.
